Ron and Hermione Moment Song Fiction
by Beth'sOfHerBroom
Summary: Song - moment by Aiden. Memories from year 1,3,4 7. R He. Please review. One shot


Hermione/Ron Moment. Song fiction.

a/n: I love this song so much, Aiden - moment. I don't own the song or the characters, sadly although if I did I would be immensely happy. Tee he…

_Lyrics in italic _

**memories in bold **

present in normal

_I will wait for this moment _

_when our lips collide_

_And almost stop the earth_

_Your in my arms tonight…_

'**It's wingardiumLEViOOOOOsa, not wingardiumleviosar. Honestly she's mental no wonder she hasn't got any friends.' Ron laughed with Harry, Seamus and Dean. Hermione streaked past, viciously brushing her tears away, hugging some heavy leather bound books to her chest as she fled to the girls bathroom. **

'**Ron!' Hermione cried as she prepared to run across the chess board to Ron, where he lay crumpled on the floor. 'No, don't move! We're still playing.' Harry commanded her before she could move.**

_So I've come to complicate the dead_

_Are you with me?_

_I've written out all my vows again_

_We're almost home to see the silence break…_

**In Care Of Magical Creatures Hagrid had introduced the class to Buckbeak, and Harry was bowing to the hippogriff. Buckbeak squawked and Harry made to back off. He stepped on a twig and the cracking sound startled Buckbeak. Hermione's hand gripped Ron's wrist as she gasped in shock.**

**The heavily cloaked and hooded figure raised his axe to Buckbeak and brought it sweeping through the air, up on the hill Hermione turned to Ron who put his arm around her and hugged her close, Hermione patted her shoulder gently looking away from the scene.**

'**Ron, Ron! Are you ok Ron?' Hermione ran to Ron's side after Sirius had just attacked Ron, aiming for Peter Pettigrew. His leg was bleeding heavily and Hermione was close to tears.**

_I Will wait for this moment_

_When our lips collide_

_And almost stop the earth_

_Your in my arms tonight…_

**Ron's eyes flashed red as he watched Hermione and Victor Krum waltz around the room at the Yule Ball. **

'**You know what the solution is then don't you?' She sobbed at Ron, 'Yeah, what's that?' Ron replied haughtily, 'Next time there's a ball pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else does, and not as a last resort!' She said hysterically.**

_Just one more kiss to soothe the pain exists, In a world of lies. Misery take my shame alive. When everything fails a violent death, the smile you gave. Visit me in hell tonight, and say: "If love exists, I will fall."_

**Hermione pointedly refused to look in the corner where Ron and Lavender were thrashing about like a pair of eels in the arm chair. 'It looks like he's trying to eat her face doesn't it?' Ginny smiled to Harry. Hermione went to bed soon after this even though it was only seven thirty.**

'**Hermione I love you.' Ron said as she corrected his potions essay. 'Don't let Lavender hear you say that.' Hermione said blushing. 'Maybe I will, she might finish me then.' Ron said happily taking back his essay and putting it in his bag before any more harm could come to it.**

**Ron, in sudden moment of chivalry insisted Hermione slept on the cushions from the sofa, she was a few inches higher than him and her arm snaked down to when Ron lay sleeping, their hands centimetres apart, Harry guessed they had fallen asleep holding hands, this made him feel more alone than anything else.**

**There was a loud clattering sound as a dozen basilisk fangs crashed to the ground, Harry looked to the source of the sound to see Ron and Hermione in a tight embrace. They were kissing so violently Ron lifted her off her feet. 'Guys, we're in the middle of a war, can it not wait?' Harry groaned, half impatient half amused. 'Exactly, so it's now or never isn't it mate. All's fair in love and war, and this is a bit of both.' Ron replied laughing as he placed another kiss on Hermione's lips.**

_I feel so alive, I feel so alive, you can't stop this feeling. If love exists, I will fall. I will wait for this moment when our lips collide, And almost stop the earth. You're in my arms tonight. _


End file.
